A Witch's Black Cat
by MadHatter235
Summary: Bayonetta gives Luka an “expression” of her gratitude, which may come in many ways. Oneshot BayonettaxLuka implied


_Heeello there again, beautiful people of Dallas!! _

_(Or wherever you are from, anyway!)_

_I'm once again here to announce my latest fanfic, so.... Tah-Dah!!!_

_I give you.... the **disclaimer!!** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bayonetta. _**

**_Duh._**

_Have fun~_

* * *

A Witch's Black Cat

"Ah, just _wait_ for me to come back, old man"

--

Bayonetta was in some God forsaken place within the ruins of Vigrid, following a cold tip from her informant. After she and Jeanne got back, they got together to destroy the Angels that still roamed around the world. Of course, Rodin had agreed with helping them, occasionally giving off the locations of large concentrations of Angels, in return of sky-high profiting from the halos he would get.

That particular day, however, Jeanne was half way through the globe, fighting a small army of Angels that were still around Isla Del Sol. Bayonetta received word from Rodin about a massive amount of Angels around Vigrid's ruins, and even if they were still far away from the city it would be better to take them off before it turned into larger proportions.

She got to Vigrid trough the old railway, several hours later. After crossing the town to get to the ruins, and then searching the ruins on the lookout for Angels, she finally found her target in a deeper part of the ruins.

"He has _got_ to be joking me…" she said in disbelieve, shaking her head in disdain. In front of her, instead of the 'massive pack of Angels' she was instructed to destroy, lay simply four or five Angels.

"Hah, unbelievable", she said to herself, stepping closer to them. "He dragged me all the way here for _this_?"

One of the Angels noticed it and charged at her, but she quickly dodged out of the way and shot him several times, causing it to fall dead on the ground.

"Oh my, where are your manners?" she mocked the dead Angel, adjusting her glasses with her gun. "It is most rude to rush at women like that, and, besides, I'm more into the romantic type."

The other Angels saw the action and were already in the middle of their attack when she used her time powers to shoot them dead before they even fell to the ground. She looked at the devastated landscape around her, searching for other enemies, but found none.

"Of course, let Jeanne have all the fun", she started mumbling to herself in frustration," Why do _I_ have to sit around and listen to that man's ridiculous advices? Next time—"

She then suddenly heard a noise behind her. The witch quickly turned around, guns in hand, facing the source of the noise. She was sure that there weren't any Angels, but then what could it possibly…

"Meow"

Bayonetta looked downwards, only to find a black cat sitting on a rock by her feet. She put her guns back and grabbed the kitten by the back of his neck, raising him to her eye level.

"Why, hello there", she greeted him. "And what might _you _be doing here?". The cat looked deeply into her eyes, reaching out his paw to softly hit the tip of her nose.

"Meow"

"Look now, no matter how cute you try to be, I already have a kitty to take care of, and I can't bring you with me", she said, lowering him to the ground again, "Now, be on your way." The black kitten simply looked at her, shaking his tail.

As she turned to leave, the cat jumped at the single red ribbon tied to her hair, nearly causing her to lose her balance. She sighed loudly, taking the kitten again and sitting in a nearby rock. He nestled himself comfortably on her lap, and she began caressing him and smiled.

"You are a nice little kitty, aren't you? Well, since you brightened up my day, let me give you a little something in return." She untied the red ribbon from her hair and wrapped it around his head, lacing a little bow tie in the side of his neck.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, still smiling. In response, the cat meowed again and curled further in her lap, seemingly satisfied.

She started caressing him again, and gazed at the sky in wonder. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Say, Kitty, what about meeting a friend of mine?"

--

A few miles away from there, Luka was spotted by military officers around Vigrid once again. However, after doing this time and time again, it was getting a bit easy for him. He fled until he was at a certain distance from his pursuers and used his grappling hook to pull himself up to a rooftop. "Heh, this is getting too easy for me", he said with a cocky smile in his face.

"Well, it would be easier if you weren't noticed in the first place, wouldn't you agree?" Bayonetta said from behind him. He let out a gasp of surprise at the sound of her voice, and almost fell down the building.

"How many times do I have to ask to _stop_ doing that?" he asked, catching his breath. "You can't just sneak up on people like that. Hey, what's that?" he said, noticing something in her arms.

"Oh, just a little something I want you to take care of for me", she said in an almost mindless manner as she got closer to him and placed the kitten in his arms. "Think of it as an expression of my appreciation to you".

Luka raised the cat above his head and gazed into his eyes. "He's not some kind of cursed cat or anything, right?" he asked, turning his head to look at the woman before him.

She laughed lightly at his assumption. "Do not fret over it, Luka. It's just a kitten", she said, gazing at him with caring eyes and running her hand trough his messed bangs.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I might even take care of him for you. But only until you get back, okay?" he said softly, lowering the cat to hold his chest and adjusting the ribbon into the kitten's neck. "And by the way, isn't it you witches who are supposed to have black cats? Why didn't you take him yourself?"

"Because I already have a kitty, my silly Cheshire, and I couldn't possibly trade him for another one", she said while bending her head to kiss him.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Hentai = Fun?_

_Click below and let us know!!_

_PS: __I'm intending to write a longshot for Bayonetta, with even a decent plot and everything, and was looking for a beta reader to assist. If you're interested, PM me, o.k.e.y.? _

_Cheers, and have a great day!!_

_=)_


End file.
